Goland
Goland is a character in 80 Days. She is a Mongolian princess and scholar. She can become a close friend or lasting love interest for Passepartout. Background Goland studies mathematics, hoping to be an engineer in the future despite being a princess. She hopes to break the norms of her society by pursuing her education and a progressive future. Role Passepartout first meets Goland aboard the the library car of the Trans-Siberian Express between Omsk and Irkutsk. If their first meeting goes well, that is, as long as Passepartout does not make stereotypical comments about Mongolians, Goland will give Passepartout the Mongol Sulde and invite him to meet again the following night on the observation deck. If he is still aboard the train the next night, Passepartout meets Goland on the train's observation deck. She shows Passepartout the distant light of a Garuda taking off from Urga, as she explains that the very world is changing as new modes of transportation link distant cities ever closer together, and that she will be a part of this change. Should he desire, Passepartout may lean forward and kiss her when prompted. This only occurs if he goes alone- she finds Fogg's willingness to use Mongolian inventions insulting. Goland dismounts the ''Trans-Siberian Express ''in Irkutsk where she meets a strange man at the train station and shrugs off Passepartout. He may pursue her to Urga, where she is guarded inside a palatial tent. Although Passepartout - a commoner - is not permitted to see the princess, he may give the Mongol Sulde to the guard, who will inform him that while Goland does indeed remember him he still cannot enter. Later, after Passepartout has left, Goland sees the Mongol Sulde and realizes how much he loves her. Unfortunately, she has no idea how to track him down, until she sees his picture in the paper accompanying an article by Quispe. She quickly abandons her old life and races to London to meet her love. If Passepartout does not accompany Quispe long enough for him to photograph him and Fogg, Goland's relationship with him remains dormant. Character Goland is a forward-thinking and intelligent woman, determined to carry out her studies and pursue a life as an engineer despite it not being typical of a woman, even one of her standing. She is quite fierce but kind-hearted, though she does take offence to Passepartout and Fogg should they insult her or take advantage of her openness about Mongolian inventions. Trivia * Goland is one of Passepartout's two main love interests, the other being Vitti Jokinen. She can potentially reunite with Passepartout in London at the end of the game, giving the player the "Finding Love in London" achievement. * Goland's path did not originally end in a romance, but Jon Ingold read Meg Jayanth's script featuring her and liked her character so much that he wrote it in as an Easter egg himself. * If Passepartout flirts with Octave in New Orleans he can reject a kiss by telling him there is 'someone else'. It is possible to pass through New Orleans having already met Goland. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters